Angst, Gundam, and Harry
by Silenci0
Summary: The Department Of Mysteries enlists Harry Potter for a dangerous journey; no more dangerous than the war raging home. Former pilots/survivors dealing with emotions, relationships, and the outsider who changed it all.
1. Epilogue

_I could potentially tell you what is going through my mind but you wouldn't understand it._

_You wouldn't because you are too engrossed thinking about everything else that you have always felt._

_Into yourself you hide and here I am, just waiting, when Zechs?_

_- N._

Zechs read the letter once more and tore it into threes.

_When? When I can go back if I know I cannot give her inner peace._

"I trust that you actually will respond this time, brother" - Relena smiled kindly as Zechs caught on to her presence.

He got up and went to the window, overlooking the grounds of what used to be the Sanq Kingdom.

"I understand the silent treatment as well" - Relena simply sat on one of the chairs in her brother's office. Nothing out of the ordinary, Zechs kept as little as possible, a quality that no doubt Heero was privy to; perhaps even more so than her brother.

Zechs grasped the three pieces of paper on his left hand very lightly, but the pressure never ceased.

"Brother" - Relena said

"I have received a letter from 04" - Zechs turned around to look at Relena's surprised face - "He has information you need to look over Relena".

There was no urgency in his voice but his body language told different.

"Are you suggesting this is a matter where I am needed?" - Relena observed him as he walked around the only table in the office and handed her a file.

"I am suggesting I need your help with this matter, I am uncertain about the content" - He stood up as she read.

"I am not sure I can help you at all brother" - Relena had a serious face when she said- "Am I to believe this is some sort of hoax or the Earth has had its first Outsider from another world?"

"I will contact 01".

And her heart sank.

* * *

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: This is a Harry Potter and Gundam Wing Crossover, please be warned.**

**Reviews always welcome.  
**

**By Silenci0.**

**.00**


	2. Chapter 1

"I thought we weren't playing here"

"We aren't, not right now"

"For once, are you being serious?"

"Yeah"

"I don't believe you"

"I'm gonna ask you a question"

"Okay"

"Why him and not me?"

"Wait..what?"

"When you went for him, we were friends, I thought you actually had feelings for me, that day you said something really cryptic"

"Trowa, what are you talking about?"

"You said you had to tell me something"

"Yes....you wanted to know, and I told you because I trusted you"

Trowa sighed. He was in her room, alone with her, again.

Alright, he wasn't in her room, he was on the vidphone with her.

But he should have been _with her_ in her room. He couldn't even see her, they talked like this because it was more comfortable. Only he wasn't comfortable.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" - Relena sounded like herself: kind, sincere, completely unique. She had to be faking it, there was no possible way she did not know.

"Because later on I figured who it was you had feelings for" - Trowa's voice went back to his unemotional matter-of-fact tone.

Relena knew then; how long had he been hiding this?

"I don't know what to tell you" - She was irritated now, so much for letting him in.

"No matter" - Trowa fell silent.

"I have to sleep I see the sun rising" - She paused then said- "Goodnight Trowa"

"Night" - He ended the call half his usual self and half the self he let Relena see.

Laying on the floor because the stupid chord on his headset wouldn't reach as far as his bed, he thought things through.

Why did he let her in? And all this time convinced she was talking about him.

Yuy and him were not that different, different circumstances, different resources at his disposal. But their cores were the same, he knew that. He was sure of it.

* * *

_He had feelings for me._

_I always assumed...given the circumstances...that he was preocuppied with the war, with Heavyarms, he was a soldier...._

_He was a soldier Relena...why would he take time out of where there wasn't time. And to talk to **you**._

_I always assumed we had a deep and close friendship...from the start he knew I had feelings for Heero, that was obvious, to everyone._

She was on top of her covers, her arm was lazily covering her eyes. Her arm was heavy, or maybe she was just very tired and sleep-deprived.

For weeks now, she stayed up talking to Trowa.

He was in Australia, the time differences were not ideal but they still talked. Fuck. They didn't even see each other through the vidphone...they just _talked._

She felt a heavy feeling inside her chest, it was leaving her out of breath and her stomach was burning.

"Heero...you left me a mess"- She said outloud.

Their breakup was as passive agressive as Relena mustered to act; because if anything, Heero made it very easy to talk. But that night he made sure to fire a cold reply to her final vid-message.

'Survive without me'

It meant nothing else than what it said. Relena knew the relationship they were in was more out of dependency than anything. He idolized her, saw her as something and someone she would never be. But she knew that he was already so much more than he ever realized.

His ultimate kindness in spite of everything he had gone through made him so much more human than anyone she had ever met.

But Trowa. _Trowa._

The day he broke up with her, Trowa was there. Sometimes Relena thought he was judging her silently, the way his voice sounded...as if to say she was dumb for going after him in the first place.

And then he says this.

"I am not attracted to him"- She spoke again, only this time it was with greater delusion. Her brain was drugged with the lack of rest.

She fell asleep with the window open as the chilly fall air crept deep inside her skin.

* * *

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: This is a Harry Potter and Gundam Wing Crossover, please be warned.**

**Reviews always welcome.  
**

**By Silenci0.**

**.01**


	3. Chapter 2

"Trowa!" - Quatre's smiling face met Trowa's, and his hand went up in a sort of hello that was extremely uncomfortable for him to hold after not sleeping much. He should have gotten used to fatigue, he was a soldier not too long ago; he was out of practice, and under the circumstances-well, he didn't want to think about it.

As Quatre walked animatedly near the gate of the Sanq Kingdom, Heero Yuy's cab dropped him off in front.

"Heero! Where have you been?"- Quatre wasn't expecting any answer, surprisingly he got one.

"Hong Kong"- Classic Heero, no intonation, no discerning characteristics to his voice. It seemed nothing had changed but his height.

"You were with Wufei?" - Quatre felt out of the loop, he always did, he appreciated the fact Duo had told everyone not to spook Quatre with every little detail of their lives, but he wished they hadn't listened to him so intently.

Quatre hesitated before Heero for a few seconds waiting for another answer, Heero was done with talking however and he then proceeded to push the red button on the gate's comm system.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy for Milliardo Peacecraft" - He said at the same time he pushed the button.

The gate opened, and the three pilots walked in.

This was the perfect time for Quatre to ask Trowa a million questions. Heero didn't know why he spared the effort, but then he was Quatre and he was close to Trowa the most because Trowa was able to voice his feelings in an adequate manner. At least, compared to him and Wufei.

Heero often wished he could as well, specially when he was with Relena. Seeing her again was something he was looking forward to. But then again he always liked seeing her; he told himself he was content with having her image before him, poised, strong, and hard at thought.

He admired her.

Because of everything he could never be, she didn't comprehend the level at which he hated himself. And how could she torment her with his innermost thoughts when she had professed her love for him countless times.

He was beyond being lovable. And this hurt her, he had decided before their relationship was done with to watch her. Like he had done after the war was over, like he would continue to do.

Little by little, that is what he told himself.

They reached the main house and the butler welcomed them with the nobility of kings; something only Wufei could appreciate.

"Master Milliardo is waiting through those double doors in the conference room, please proceed at your discretion" - The butler graciously left them to their devices.

The pilots walked towards those doors.

* * *

Harry knew something had happened because his surroundings were alien to him. That something involved him not drowning in the middle of the sea.

_I know Hermione is a genius witch but this time she got it completely wrong. Instead of me apparating in dry land it was the ocean._

Who knew which ocean, the important part was that he was now somewhere, alive, rescued perhaps and-_then he sneezed._

The smell of the room he was in was...too **rich**.

_Who puts a guest in a girl's room _- he thought, as he sneezed again. He noticed the room was also "rich" once he found his glasses, but in the monetary sense.

Lavish rose and gold-colored wallpaper, hundreds of books, even then the room was massive, about the size of the dining hall at Hogwarts. There was also a painting on top of a fireplace.

Harry noticed something on his face and slowly, for he was still sore from having to swim furiously against an ocean's current, walked to inspect it closer.

It was a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like a noble of some kind or a knight, Harry thought, because he was wearing a curious military outfit and a cape.

And the thing on his face? His eyebrows. They were the most peculiar eyebrows, not even Hagrid's were this weird.

It was then that he noticed his robes and wand were gone.

They had been inside a backpack, as if not to appear too suspicious to the people of the place he did end up apparating in.

Harry sighed, he had a feeling this was not the guest's room...he actively remembered the last thing Hermione had told him:

"Harry, remember, wherever you DO end up apparating in, according to our calculations, well, mine, technology is much more advanced there. Their universe is almost the same as ours but with enough technological advancements that we might just have a chance".

_Thanks Hermione, I just hope they are not hostile._ - He was tired of hostility, just being able to look outside the massive windows to a garden much like a palace's was, in itself, a reward.

He sat on the canopy bed now and decided to wait for his keepers...or perhaps friends, to make themselves known.

* * *

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: This is a Harry Potter and Gundam Wing Crossover, please be warned.**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.02**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry did not have to wait long.

A double knock at the door signaled the arrival of his keepers. His jailers. Ok, maybe not, or maybe...

The door opened.

The person before him looked normal enough. Blond hair, blue eyes, normal height. _Nothing alien here Hermione...not yet- _He thought.

And then he saw the eyebrows.

Her eyebrows were a darker color than the girl's hair, for it looked like she was just a teenager, and yes, the eyebrows were exactly like that knight's, the one in the painting.

"I hope your stay has been satisfactory" - The girls said, a smile on her face.

Harry, albeit the way she spoke and her welcoming manner, was weary and very cautious of her when he replied:

"My name is Harry James Potter, Ambassador of Hogwarts and I would like to request a meeting with his Excellency Treize Khushrenada"- He _hoped_ he got the name right and the pronunciation, Hermione's calculations might have been off but at the time **this **was the name the Time Bender had given _Trelawney; and even though she wasn't very good at teaching, she was definitely the seer to-go-to for life-or-death matters._

_The girl's face became wretched for a few seconds before speaking._

_"I am afraid I have terrible news Mr. Ambassador, dear Master Treize has passed away, in fact he passed away more than three years ago"- She paused and stood a few feet away from where Harry was now standing, looking discouraged._

_"My name is Dorothy Catalonia, even though I cannot facilitate an audience with his deceased Excellency, I __**can**__ facilitate a meeting with former Queen Relena now Foreign Minister and sister to Milliardo Peacecraft; King of the Sanq Kingdom"- She seemed full of mirth as __she said this and Harry trusted her even less._

_"That would be very generous, Miss"- Harry didn't know if the latter was true._

_"And now this is the part where you tell me why you were drowning in the middle of the Berber Ocean"- Dorothy was calm as she pulled a chair from the middle of the room and sat, waiting for Harry to tell his story._

_"I apologize but this information is confidential and will only tell it to a high-ranking official"-Harry gave the line just like Hermione had told him to practice, for once, he had listened._

"That is not acceptable, Mr. Potter. Even so, I am not stranger to diplomatic matters, Queen Relena taught me much" - She smiled and for the first time it seemed to Harry as if she was genuine.

"When you are ready, we will take the trip to the Sanq Kingdom"- She got up to leave and Harry was not about to wait any longer.

"If it is not much of an inconvenience, I am ready now" - Harry looked at Dorothy and added: "And I would appreciate my luggage be brought back to me"

Dorothy smiled and said: "That is certainly possible, later. For now I will get it under custody; you have to understand we do not know if what you carry inside it will be a threat to Miss Relena and Mr. Milliardo, they are very important people you see" - She approached the door and looked back with a vapid smile on her face.

"We must protect what is precious to us" - She opened the door and uttered : "After you"

Harry didn't like this girl at all.

But he followed, because he had no other option.

And aside for Hermione's scolding, he knew he had to do whatever was in his power to help win the war at home.

* * *

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: Characters owned by their authors respectively. You might notice I do not follow every plot point to a T, I think this makes the story more viable and the plot stronger, I apologize in advance for any Harry fans who are outraged, I love Harry too, I just write fanfiction :].**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.03**


	5. Chapter 4

Zechs Merquise prefered to refer to himself as _Zechs_.

_Preventer Wind. A soldier._ Never as a "King".

And the people before him were so much more worthy than he was of parading in such a title; every single one of them, _**specially **__01_.

_"Only 05 is missing, I cannot wait longer."_ - He thought and as he was saying the following he was also scanning the room for reactions:

"It has been reported that an anomaly in the electromagnetic field around the Berber Sea surfaced at the appointed time as annotated in your reports" - Relena was passing out these reports as fast as she could, seeing as how everyone seemed to like to stand or lean on things far apart from each other.

Except for Quatre of course, who thanked her with a smile and was sitting in one of the chairs that were there for the group's using.

"The anomaly was only detected because a set of Preventers were making a routine survey at that particular point"-Zechs noticed the way they were looking at the report in their hands, after they read it, it would erase itself from computer memory, but it would stay in their memories as long as they needed it.

Relena sat down on a chair near Quatre in silence.

Heero and Trowa looked up at each other at the same time, as Heero nodded, Trowa asked the question.

"Potential threat?"-He would never stop being a soldier, but a little part of him made him sick to his stomach with how much he understood Heero. Either way, he had been a good fellow Gundam pilot, and whether he had feelings for Relena or not, they would not affect how he acted outside of his private quarters.

At least, he wanted to believe in that...

Zechs looked at Relena, she was so much better with the talking thing, he was just a soldier.

"What my brother is trying to say is...that the anomaly is unknown"-She looked at Trowa, not even flinching, Heero would be proud, in fact Trowa was sure he was - "The readings in eV are not normally found on the Earth or any of the colonies. And that is only one part of the data, the other is of an unknown energy source".

Quatre seemed curious and at the same time worried.

"Get Dr. J on it, if anyone can tell you it's him" - Heero was talking to everyone, but it was Relena he was addressing. Trowa's jaw clenched, and Zechs noticed it.

"That is not all of it, we have a survivor who according to Dorothy was picked up around the anomaly's area. He is on his way here and should arrive within the hour" - She looked at everyone when she addressed them. And Heero nodded.

The silence that followed was awkward, Zechs was now sitting down again as if nothing was worrying him, reading a book. Heero was still standing near the window leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

Trowa finally decided to stop mimicking Heero and sat near Quatre.

"So, Quatre, how are your sisters?"- Relena attempted to make the silence more comfortable.

"They are well, most of them are now married or coupled, all of them still have a very active part on the company we run of course!"-Quatre, always neverending cheerful was glad Relena had broken the silence.

No one noticed when Heero moved towards the hallway behind the room, Zechs did, and followed.

"What news" - He asked Heero, who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Dr. J said it didn't obey laws of physics in this plane of existence" - Heero seemed annoyed for a second and then said- "his name is Harry James Potter and he has requested an audience with you".

Zechs half-sighed half-grunted.

"You have to do it"-Heero used the same type of monotone in his voice, but Zechs could almost sense worry in it this time.

"Where did you bury the prototypes"-Zechs was asking, but the line sounded like a statement

"Wufei stayed behind to finish calibrating Zero and Tallgeese"-He was now disinterested and leaned back on the wall once more.

"Tell him to keep every suit available, that includes the Epyon"-Zechs regret was apparent in his entonation.

"You have to do it Zechs" - Heero said once more, now looking at him.

"And you were supposed to take care of Relena"-His light blue eyes were now piercing and not in the good way.

"She's better off without baggage"-Heero wasn't expecting that question

"Barton seems to think otherwise"- It was the first time Heero had heard Zechs address them by names other than numbers and he took a few seconds to let what Zechs said sink in.

"She's better off-"-But before Heero could finish, Zechs had his shoulders pinned hard against the wall and it was not in a friendly manner either.

"I GAVE you her when I told you to take care of her and when I said this, I ORDERED you to watch over her"-His eyes were looking at Heero as if they were in battle- "She is _everything_ good I am not, and if you walk away from this I expect you to be prepared with something better than a meek excuse of sentimental proportions ."-He let go of him, calming down, Heero had not moved a muscle but Zechs could tell he was shaken up, he could always tell, they were the same.

And Heero knew this. So he kept quiet and waited for what Zechs said next.

"If you are to abandon her, while you still feel something for her, I can no longer consider you my past and _equal_ oponent"- Zechs walked away from him, never looking back, never giving Heero anything but his back.

Heero let out a small sigh.

_"I can't fool him, because he's just like me."_- He thought.

"Relena has no feelings for Trowa, it is stupid to try"-But even as he said this outloud to himself he felt a pinch of what he supposed was jealousy.

* * *

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: Characters owned by their authors respectively. You might notice I do not follow every plot point to a T, I think this makes the story more viable and the plot stronger, I apologize in advance for any Harry fans who are outraged, I love Harry too, I just write fanfiction :].**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.04**


	6. Chapter 5

Chang Wufei received Heero Yuy's report, read it quickly, and disposed of it.

_If only he felt as if Nataku would sleep forever._

But he did not.

Just like he also knew he could not fool himself.  
*******************************************************************************

Dorothy had Harry sit on the main hall dining room, he was given lemonade, and told to wait.

_Well, it's not a butterbeer, but it will do._

He sat down at the head of the table furthest from the door. He couldn't help but feel defenseless, if only they would spare him his wand....

_"Remember, Harry, you must succeed, because quite frankly I am out of ideas."_- Harry remembered Hermione's words every time he felt like yelling or showing some hostility to the people from this world. The fact that she might be out of ideas frightened him more than he was willing to admit. But he was Harry Potter, and if he ever believed in the moniker he wanted that time to be it.

The door opened then.

Harry stood up as Zechs, Relena, Dorothy, and the four pilots entered and sat at the other end of the long table.

Dorothy sat in the middle. That should have made him comfortable, only it didn't, but he appreciated the gesture.

Relena spoke first.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft, Foreign Ambassador of this world"- She spoke with confidence but no hidden intentions.

For the first time, Harry Potter felt a jab of relief. _She's normal enough! This might work Hermione, this just might work..._

Relena introduced everyone as such and then continued- "As you might understand, we do not know how you arrived or where you come from; our reports from a few passerby pilots in the area where the energy disturbance you created as you fell on the Berber Ocean indicated that you were from another plane of existence, is this correct Mr. Harry Potter?" - Relena looked at Harry with a frank and trustworthy expression.

Harry was eager to explain.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Ambassador of Hogwarts" - He took in a deep breath - "Yes, I come from another world, a parallel one, where the earth is at war and things such as Wizards and Witches exist, as well as normal people, which us Magical People call 'Muggles' " - He kept on talking since this might be his only opportunity and if they did not understand or laughed at the magical part his speedy speech might dissuade some of them - "We have experts on the sciences just like you might have, and for the past hundreds of years they were convinced we could reach other planets with intelligent life; this was achieved some years ago, but not by a friendly alien species, and not by us"- Harry had now moved out of his chair and was pacing and making hand movements as he did- "This was achieved by Muggles, as a result, us Wizards were in need to aid them, as they had weapons unknown to us which they called 'Mobile Suits' and planned to attack the Earth" - Unbeknownst to Harry, every single person in that room believed his story, in varying degrees, but they were certain he was telling the truth thanks to Zechs' report.

"When they attacked, Wizards and Witches realized we were facing an enemy too powerful; we suspect Dark Magicians somehow formed an alliance with these Mobile Suits. We have very powerful magical people on our side, but we were not prepared for these weapons, and in order to survive we sought the source of the Mobile Suits and it seems by my presence here, that we might have succeeded"- Harry looked at Relena straight in the eyes and said- "In behalf of Hogwarts and the Earth I ask for your assistance to defend the very few left who believe Dark Magic is not the answer and who still resist; if you do not help us we _will_ die". Harry's hands had moved from his motions in the air to face-palms down on the table.

Zechs spoke then:

"I believe you, Harry Potter, you are correct on the account of having succeeded. This world you have traveled to originated the Mobile Suits. The men sitting at this table were once Mobile Suit pilots" - Zechs continued - "We have no information regarding who supplied those weapons to your enemies, however; we have the means to find out"

Relena took it from there-"Needless to say, we will help you, it seems this is a matter of not only saving hundreds of lives, but finding the natural order of space-time"

Harry's shoulders went limp, and he sat down on the gaudily-decorated chair he now was very fond of.

Zechs looked at Dorothy then- "Have Noin report back as soon as she is able to"- He then looked at Harry- "I commend you on your courage as a soldier, without you we might have never realized the seriousness of the situation"-He excused himself and Heero and Trowa got up to go with him.

Quatre remained behind, as the only sensible one when it came to being hospitable.

Relena continued speaking - "I would like to talk more about the Magic you said your people were able to perform"

Harry was tired, but he explained to her the gist of it.

Quatre listened intently as well, Harry felt at ease with these two, they seemed to be...well human, the others were very stoic and Snape-like in his mind.

_Heh, Snape, he was risking his skin being the only spy inside the Dark Magicians' Headquarters; without Dumbledore they would have been done for. _

_Focus Harry, focus!_

After he was done, Quatre finally spoke.

"I am sure this is very hard on you, but I agree with Zechs when he said you were courageous. We experienced war, we fought and killed many people, for a fleeting peace we might have to cut short because of the greed of us humans"- Quatre knew that there was no "might" about it, they would have to end peace once more; he still hoped for the best- "If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them, Miss Relena has appointed me to you and I will help wherever I can"- He smiled.

Harry felt even more relief, they could smile, this was good.

"Thank you, I would like my wand and robes back, I need some sleep as well"- Harry wanted to contact Hermione, but he was still not sure if he could trust these people, war had made him weary.

"Dorothy please see to that, Mr. Potter, I will take you to your quarters for now; if you are hungry there will be someone up later to ask for what you wish to eat" - Relena stood up and waited for Harry to follow.

_Well at least I have food now...if I am to be jailed._

As if on cue Relena said- "You are free to roam the castle of course, you are not our prisoner, however it would help us if you volunteered for some tests"

Harry nodded- "I expected that, you can also inspect my wand and robes if you need to"

Dorothy giggled - "Oh my dear boy, but we already have" -She smiled almost maliciously.

Harry really did not like her.

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait everyone, life as per usual took its toll. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews always welcome.**

*******************************************************************************

**By Silenci0.**

**.05**


	7. Chapter 6

Lucrezia Noin took the package she was carrying in her arms and pushed it closer to her chest as she entered the castle.

As usual, the Butler was busy making dinner, so she took the liberty of going up straight to her room, but then she bumped into Relena...

"Noin!" - She hugged her excitedly

"Miss Peacecraft" - Noin said, she hoped her sadness wasn't apparent, but who knew

"Have you gone to see my brother?" - Relena seemed to notice she was being a bit too expressive, and Noin looked very very tired

"Relena...I don't think we should be talking about this in the hallway"- Noin walked to her room and Relena followed suit.

Noin's room was spartan, she liked it that way, however she noticed the maids had been taking care of the plants she had left while she was on assignment, although it was really just a leave of absence.

_From him..._

She thought to herself, but at the moment she had more immediate matters.

Relena sat on the chair nearest the foot of the bed and Noin took the bed, she was tired and wanted to lay down for a bit.

_At least she's not asking questions...but I have to finish this sometime..._

Noin's thoughts ended abruptly as she spoke while still laying down:

"I don't see any value in continuing with this...love... for your brother, Relena"

Relena replied: "Are you tired of waiting for him?"

"If it was only that, I wouldn't be-" - Noin was interrupted by Relena's serious tone

"Noin, have you fallen in love with someone else?" - Relena's words reverberated in Noin's mind and she sat up tiredly to answer her friend face-to-face.

"It's not that I have fallen in love with someone else, it's that I am not sure Zechs was ever in love with me to begin with" - Noin smiled as Relena was at a loss for words

"Listen, Relena, I am not sure I am capable of stopping my love for your brother dead-center, but do you see me now? Do you see the shell of a person I am? That I have become? Anyone with any sense would tell you I don't need this, it's been carrying itself out too long, it's inside my bones and it's drying me out hollow" - She was sincere to the best of her abilities and energy.

"I have to live for me, which is not what I have been doing lately, and it is time to _stop_"- Noin said the last sentence as if she was also telling it to herself. She laid back down on the bed and without any warning Relena left the room quietly.

Noin closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Harry was so tired all he could do was take a stroll around part of the castle and go back to his room. He was hungry, and the people who were supposed to come up to see what he wanted, in fact, had not. So he took out the crackers and the peanut butter and marmalade he had packed inside his backpack. Somehow they had survived the trip out here and he hoped that if anybody from this reality saw him eat it they wouldn't think much of it.

_I have to admit Ron had a good idea when he told me to take 'some crackers or something', there wasn't much laying around that wasn't rationed, but the good thing about preservatives is that they last for a while, apparently even in other realities._

Harry munched as fast as he could while dipping the crackers in peanut butter then in marmalade, he didn't know when it would be the next time he would be able to eat and he was used to eating like this.

But then a knock at the door made him stick everything back into his backpack.

"Yes?" - He tried to sound nonchalant

"Your order please, sir" - A woman said through the door

Harry had to think quick - "Whatever everyone else is having" - he said, hoping it wasn't something disgusting.

"Dinner will be served in the great hall in an hour, thank you sir" - The woman said, Harry supposed that she was gone because he didn't hear any footsteps either when she first got there or when she left.

_What an odd floor..._

He thought to himself, and then he actually realized the woman had misunderstood him. He didn't want to go have dinner with all of them! He just wanted what everyone else was having so as to not appear ostentatious.

_Super...now I have to go down to the great hall..._

He realized all the similarities between Hogwarts and this castle then. He also thought that maybe wearing his robes to dinner would be acceptable.

"Ok then" - He said to himself and changed into his robes, he also pocketed his wand and felt more secure. He would try contacting Hermione after dinner, when everyone had gone to sleep. At least he hoped people slept at some normal hour here.

He decided to try to find the great hall on his own.

* * *

Relena decided that maybe just this once, she would stay out of Noin's way.

_I should stop meddling in the affairs of others - _She thought to herself, as she walked away from Noin's room in the North Wing.

Her room was situated in the very beginning of the West Wing.

And then she saw him.

Heero Yuy.  
Gundam Pilot 01.  
Her incurable wound.

She walked slowly past him.

He followed her as she passed him.

Relena increased her pace but Heero was still following.

She turned right finally and headed toward her room, Heero followed but this time from a distance.

It was then that she exploded:

"Is it not ENOUGH to have me hanging by a thread? Tell me Heero, is it not ENOUGH to have me feeling like this? You have to torture me more by stalking me?" - Relena was now in the middle of the hallway and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Heero just stood there, in a fixed position, more out of surprise than anything.

Relena calmed herself then: "What do you want?" - she asked, she was more surprised herself at the screaming, but she felt better now.

Heero approached her within a yard, and said:

"Is Trowa in love with you?" - His expression was tender and Relena could tell he was serious.

_Oh no Heero Yuy, you are NOT going to mess with my head even more than you already have - _Relena thought

"Why don't you ask him? I thought you were fellow pilots" - Relena turned around as quickly as she could and walked as fast as she could towards her room.

Heero stood there until she was inside, looking at her back.

_What am I doing..._

Heero decided that he wasn't feeling too well, so he decided to skip dinner and headed towards the East Wing, where all the pilots had been assigned rooms.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what he had just witnessed.

However, he was glad that these people at least seemed to have feelings and _form _relationships.

He wondered what kind of relationship the girl and the pilot had for a moment, whatever kind of relationship it was, it did not seem to be in a very good state.

He was standing on the stairs that led to the third floor.

When Relena and Heero had their "moment", Harry was going downstairs.

_Again with the weird flooring, it must be the carpet...- _He had thought, but then Relena started screaming more, and Harry felt it rude to interrupt, so he just stood there.

He stood there until Heero had gone and until his heart stopped beating from the stress of the scene being played before him. Without realizing it his wand had been out, so he put it back into its pocket.

He separated his thoughts:

_Alright, that was good, for the most part, now I know something about the people around me. What concerns me is the restraint on that guy's emotions..._

He figured maybe it was because he was a pilot, he supposed that was equivalent to being in the navy or military of some sort, but he was only guessing, and he still needed to go downstairs to the third floor.

* * *

Relena knew someone was in her room as soon as she entered it.

She had an uncanny sense of smell, and it smelled like...pine wood.

"Princess! I thought something was off when I saw the teddy bear and the frilly curtains!"

Duo Maxwell was standing with his hands crossed behind his head with a big grin on his face.

Relena relaxed.

"Duo, I so wish you would stop calling me that"- She sat on a couch. Her room was spacious, complete with a living room, a study area, her bedroom, and a small "library".

"Well, by the way you yelled at someone out there I would say you are royalty still" - Duo grinned and teased her with a cockiness she was too used to.

She sighed. "Heero frustrates me so..."

"That's because you are very fond of each other, I would just get it over with and move on to the kissy-kissy part" - He sat on the floor, legs in an "A", he was situated near Relena's couch.

"Do you need me to secure you accommodations?"- Relena asked. Back to the formalities.

"Not really, I like it here, I THINK you should sleep somewhere else!" - Duo laughed as he saw Relena roll her eyes - "OK, OK, I'm busted, truth is I have been briefed before I got here and just wanted to shake your ground a little, I think you work too hard for your own good" - He got up quickly and walked towards the door.

"Duo, you and I have never really had that type of relationship" - Relena said, her face was serious

"I-er-I was joking!" - Duo was apologetic but then saw Relena's grin, he laughed and said "You got me that time Prin-cess!" - He left hurriedly after that so he didn't have to take Relena's comeback.

Relena smiled, but she knew Duo had other motives.

She just wasn't sure who had sent him in here, if it had been Heero...or Trowa.

* * *

**Angst, Gundam, and Harry.**

**AN: I am not dead yet, thank you to all of you who review and put my story in your favorites, I hope to live up to expectations!**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.06**


	8. Chapter 7

Duo Maxwell was not the type to fake things.

But he had, just now, with Relena. _Great._ He thought. _Stupid Heero could not have waited for a better moment to spring on her in the hallway and now she knows what I was doing in her room._

He was exhausted...and walking towards the pilot's Wing he wanted to kick something. It wasn't that he was exhausted physically, he was tired of having to deal with Heero and Relena's relationship.

_Those two are so emotionally castrated I feel sorry for them but I think I am getting involved too much..._

The fact was that Duo was not being himself. Sure, he was a cheery person, but he was overdoing it and he was no longer going to take this messenger position. He found Heero in his room, looking out of his window, although he was not really looking, more like staring into space. _Hard to tell the difference knowing this guy..._

"Heero" - Duo entered his room, proceeded to fold his arms and lean on the door

"The plan changed" - Heero said, still looking out into his window

"No man, I am done with it, she knows I was stalking, spying, whatever" - Duo moved his hand dismissively in front of his face and a semi-frown appeared on his face - "look, I don't fancy getting involved in your issues anymore, she's a human being and so are you, talk shit out man, I don't even know what the deal is?" - He seemed a bit concerned. Heero was, even though he could not believe it most of the time, his best friend.

"Close the door" - Heero turned around then

Duo did as he was told and slowly sat on a nearby desk chair, he considered dragging it closer to where Heero was positioning himself on the bed but thought better of it.

It was then that Heero motioned for him to get closer with a signal only Duo would understand as such.

Duo got closer and crossed his legs on the chair as well as his arms, waiting for it. Heero took a sitting position on the bed, his elbows on his knees, his hands on top of each other, almost fidgeting with one another. It was not like Heero to fidget. Duo knew something bad was coming.

"Trowa is in love with her" - Heero began - "I think she might be in love with him, I do not know for certain" - Heero's expression was pained, although to others it might seem like an uncomfotable expression if even that, but Duo knew better. He had only seen him like this once before. It had been when Relena and Heero had broken up, Heero crashed his tiny space in Duo's home colony one night, saying nothing as he got inside through a window he didn't even know he had. _I did keep it a little dirty then..._ Hilde had gone off to find work, they had a mutual understanding of each other, had grown to care for one another, but their way was not stagnant, and with time Hilde found someone else. A girl. _Tough blow Maxwell, but it's not like you went after her. _It had taken him the better part of two years to get over her, and for most of that, Heero had been around. One absence here, one absence there, but he would always come back one day unannounced.

Duo nodded and said: "I see no evidence of Relena going after Trowa so...how did you come by this conclusion?" - Duo was serious then, and he knew Heero would appreciate that.

"The way he looks at her...is the same way I looked at her then" - Heero's words were piercing, and Duo laughed.

"Heero, this is the thing with you man, you need to TALK to her! You can't just accept a look as evidence!" - Duo smiled and Heero though annoyed knew perhaps Duo was being truthful.

"We failed once, I don't think it's rational to try again" - Heero said, this time he really did mean it.

Duo was speechless for a millisecond and then bursted out "What?! You're giving up? You can't be serious! I have seen you pine for this girl since we MET her, what is wrong with you?!" - Duo was well-intentioned and Heero know it. But his last comment scraped at his pride.

"I cannot give her what she needs" - Heero said, remembering the last time he said something akin to this, Zechs pinned him against a wall.

"What do you mean?" - Duo was confused.

"Duo, she wants stability, emotion" - Heero looked away then, not quite ready to say what he was going to say, but he said it anyway "she is everything I value in others because I do not have it".

_God. Damn it. _Duo thought. _This kid will never EVER be able to let her go or love her if he doesn't at least give it a try..._

Duo's face got really serious then.

"Look, Heero." - Heero noticed his serious tone right away and turned back to look at Duo - "There is such a thing as beating the same enemy over and over with the same technique. I know you are a man of routine, of known things, of things that you can do OVER and OVER achieving the same results if they work" -Duo was staring intently at Heero then - "but I also know that if they do not work you adapt until they do" - He shifted his position for the next part "You love Relena, that is plainly obvious to me, to the rest of us, to the plants, to the dogs!" - He was exasperated - "Even to Relena. If you are done with her and trying to be with her then let her go have Trowa or whoever else she wants Yuy, and resign yourself to a life of monkish attitudes and solitary old age because this is not the person I met so many years ago who I came to admire as the Perfect Soldier" - Duo was angry then - "Fight for her, finish your target, or get the fuck out" - He finished and crossed his arms once again waiting for an answer.

Heero said nothing. He was not expecting Duo to give him a pep talk even though he suspected he would get one anyway. He tried to choose his words carefully but at this point he wasn't very sure his emotions were not getting the better of him.

"Duo, my love for her will never stop" - Heero heard him sigh so he continued - "I love her as an idol" - Heero had Duo's attention then - "I need you to be with her until I can learn to love"- Heero knew what he was asking, and he knew it was selfish. But he did not care.

Duo's trademark surprise was not far behind.

"WHAT?!" - He shot up from his chair and replied once more - "What the hell do you think you are asking Heero! I have no interest in her! Is this because of that night? Look I told you that if you weren't going to go for her to leave the way open to some of us because I wanted you to act, it wasn't out of-"- Heero cut him off then.

"I can't lose her to Trowa, he can love, I can't, do this until I can find a solution or not" - Heero was sad then, he didn't want to do this to Duo, but he saw no other solution. The only thing he could do was try.

Duo sighed very deeply. He then put down his conditions:

"I won't kiss her, I won't...sleep with her, and I won't fall in love with her because I won't open up to her" - Duo somehow felt like this was a kid's game and he was just another kid being picked for the team. But he was well aware that all of that could backfire, he could love too easily. - "But if I somehow end up failing, you cannot get pissed at me Heero, you need to figure out your side pronto because once I latch on, I don't let go" - He was serious and Heero knew it. - "That is, if Relena even gives me the time of day...oi" - Heero nodded and got up, started packing, and within 3 minutes he was out the door, leaving Duo in what he supposed was his room now.

_Gahhh...what have I gotten myself into...stupid Heero..._

* * *

**_Angst, Gundam, and Harry._**

**AN: Why did I leave this story? Mostly because I got really really sick (chronically so). But I am going to attempt to finish it :). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and asked for another chapter. To be honest it was you who brought me back after years of depression and then my illness.**

**Reviews welcome, always. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.07**


	9. Chapter 8

There was something so soothing about hot tea.

_It makes me think of home. _Harry thought.

He sat at the table, not many people were present, those who were, were rather quiet.

_This place is like Hogwarts at night during the day. _

Harry sipped his tea, not sure what flavor it was but was sure there was a hint of roses somewhere.

He had dined on some sort of stew, some meat akin to pork, and salad, he did not ask for dessert and neither did anyone but the short-haired-blonde named Quatre.

Quatre was holding his spoon while sipping tea and enjoying his fudge cake. He loved sweets. He saw Harry look at him and gave him a warm smile from accross where he was sitting at the Sanq Kingdom dinner table.

It was not a grand table, although it was bigger than anything a normal person would have, it was just long enough for the amount of people who lived in the castle. Warm brown wood that was well polished and looked ancient by the look of the engravings. Harry liked it, whoever picked it could not have possibly been the same person who decorated his room.

Zechs was reading, having finished his meal, intent on ignoring the only other person at the table.

Noin spoke then: "Mr. Potter, if you would be willing, we are going to do your tests now. They will be painless, and after that we can arrive at a strategy for the problem at hand as fast as possible"- Noin got up and nodded at Harry, who could not find anything untrusworthy about Noin as hard as he tried. He was sure he could trust her but would still wait to see what unfolded.

As they left, Relena glanced at her brother, who kept his eyes fixed on the page in front of him.

Harry had gone through several tests. Some measured his abilities as he performed simple magic such as levitating spells and charms that were elementary. Some measured defense tactics such as Expelliarmus, which he was not very eager to let them see, but Noin had coaxed a few out of him. Curses he kept to himself. Although he did let it slip once or twice about him only showing a third of what he was capable of doing.

Harry found himself tired and exhausted after having been taken underground to what Noin called the "Hangar". She recorded the data in what looked like outdated computers to him, but was sure was advanced technology because he could not understand it at all. Not that he had ever been good at maths.

When he finally was let go, he sat inside the data cabin with Noin. She was busy at work, calculating and analyzing data on a big screen. The place looked more ready for war than anything Harry had ever seen, even Noin looked ready for war. She was wearing a uniform akin to the one that person had been wearing in the painting in his room.

"Who is the prince with the eyebrows?" - Harry heard himself ask - "the one in my room, erm, with the roses?"

Noin looked around at Harry, she was quiet for a few seconds before she responded.

"I think you mean Commander Khushrenada"- Noin explained - "He was part of our own history and revolution" - Noin could explain, but it was too complicated and she needed to finish her work.

Harry realized that these people had gone through a lot, and perhaps the trauma of it had left them emotionally scarred. He knew about scars.

"Listen, whatever you are trying to find, you are wasting time, I am not dangerous because I want to help my home. I could kill you if I wanted to and you know that is something I could do because of what you have already seen me do"- Harry was trying to be earnest - "My home is being attacked by these machines, these mobile suits, and if you can help me I hope it's sooner and not later, my world is being destroyed as we speak, please try to think of that when you report about this" - Heero got up but had no idea where to go for the exit.

"Straight and then left, the door will take you to the upper floors via the elevator, press the key with the perfect square" - Noin said, she saw Harry leave.

_He is right but that does not mean I can't try. _Noin thought to herself.

What other things would she try her best at. She did not want to think.

Harry got back to his room, eager to contact Hermione. He managed to attempt the spell twice before he finally got through. A mist-like mirror formed much in the shape of a pensieve, Hermione's invention.

"Harry, is that you? So soon..." - Hermione's face brought a smile out of Harry's

"Yes Hermione, quick before anyone hears me. I arrived, we were right, they will help me. No details yet. In progress. Report?" - Harry said

"You don't need to be so for-oh alright Ron! Quit it! Nothing from us yet Harry, you have been gone for less than a few hours. No battles other than a few muggle constructions have been damaged and more have gone underground near Charlie's position"-Hermione was cut off then by Ron who wanted in

"Look mate don't worry about us, just get us some help and get yourself back alright" - Ron let Hermione back

"I could have told him that Ronald, anyway, Harry, make sure you can trust them and eat and rest ok? Time to go" -Hermione spoke some words and the mist-like mirror's surface disappeared.

Harry was sad to see them go, but he had been glad to be able to talk to them.

At that instant there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**_Angst, Gundam, and Harry._**

**AN:Reviews welcome, always.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.08**


	10. Chapter 9

Harry opened the door to find Relena peacecraft standing there.

"Mr. Potter, could we have a talk?" - Relena was well aware of what she was doing was not in the plan they had discussed that afternoon, but she knew her idea was better. Or at least, believed it.

_Don't go on making a fool of yourself Relena, you know this person is good, you can tell by the evidence and your brother is not on his right mind, none of us are, we are barely ok emotionally, this is something you need to step up and deal with._

Her thoughts might have seem foreign to others, but she was sure she was doing the right thing. She just hoped she wasn't wrong.

"Er, yes, come in" - Harry said, moving back inside and sitting on a chair, this forced Relena to sit on the bed. Not something she was fond of, so she went outside and brought a chair back from the hallway. Harry felt a bit embarassed but it had not been his intention.

Relena sat on the chair "I have no idea why they keep only one chair in every room, I have told them to make it two but they don't listen what can one do" - She tried to smile but it didn't come, so she got to the point- "Mr. Potter, my world seems to not trust you enough to lead this rescue mission and the power of the decision does not lie with me, it lies with the consensus. However, I can make sure that it goes your way if you could tell me...the truth of everything"

Harry was relieved...or maybe he was not, he was not sure, but this Relena was going straight to the point, and if no one else had the decency to talk to her up front, at least she had, and he had no time to lose.

"Miss Relena, what I have said is true, we do have, certain unforgivable curses than can kill people, but everytime you use something like that, a part of your heart is broken, part of your soul too, I mean it is not different from killing people in a war, I am sure you are familiar with that" - Harr continued - "I am not the type of person to do that, I have told you my history, why I came to have this scar, what I had to do to save my world from Voldermort and what we had to do this time" - Harry was feeling better by just saying what he felt and he wasn't about to stop now - "these mobile suits appeared out of no where, they seem to be fast to leave once they have destroyed their target, I am not sure what they want, no one is, we have been fighting this war for months now, a lot of people have died, and not many on their side" - Relena listened .

"There is nothing else I can tell you, because it would take too long, I need help, my world needs help, I don't use those curses unless I am thrown one and so far I see no reason to use it on any of you" - Harry finished, hoping she would understand

"Look, Harry, I understand what you are saying, more or less as best as a person from another parallel universe can" - Relena still had difficulty with this - "The reason I am telling you this is because my people don't really believe you have the ability to be a, well, a soldier with tactical knowledge, and honestly they don't have the time to train you. But I believe you can help us and you should know what is happening and what we are preparing, I think it is your right since they are your people and it is your world"- Relena finished

Harry was very thankful for people like her at that moment. Be it his world or not.

"I agree" - Harry said - "How are we going to do that?"

"We are doing that right now, Mr. Potter" - Relena said, smiling a little - "Let me talk to everyone involved, I will try to bridge the gap, my studies of Quantum Mechanics are not extensive but I will try my best. I know it is a lot to ask you to trust me, and I know you don't have any other options, but please, try to trust me on this, this once" -Relena added - "at least, if this doesn't work or I betray you you will know how to proceed"

Harry nodded. She was intelligent, in a different way than Hermione though. Everything here was different from home but at the same time somewhat similar.

"I will deal with this during breakfast, it is late now and you should rest, all of us should" - Relena excused herself and left Harry's room.

He wasn't sure what had just happened was right, or the best course of action, but like she had said, he had nothing right now. This was it, and his gut did tell him it was good.

Relena passed the corridors and headed for her room. She knew this was important and needed to think of a way to work cohesively with everyone.

_This won't be easy..._She thought, but then again, the war hadn't been easy at all.

In fact nothing had been easy for her after the war or during the war. But she did not want to complain, she had lived a life of priviledge, she still was and in comparison to any other person, including her brother, she was better off.

It was then that she bumped into Trowa.

"Ah...Relena...you've got a piece of lint on your hair"- Trowa removed it swiftly before Relena knew what was happening

"T-thank you"- She said, a bit surprised by the closeness

"Can I walk you?" - He asked, she nodded and they walked in silence until they reached her door

"Good night" - She said, grabbing the handle of her door and turning it

"I need to talk to you about...last time" - Trowa said, in a low voice

"Trowa, I don't have time right now" - Relena looked at him, she was honest but was afraid he wouldn't care

"I can help, if you want" - He said, his hands were in his pockets and Relena had to admit she needed help, but she wasn't sure she wanted it from someone who might have feelings for her.

"Ok...ok, but I only have an hour or two, then I have to sleep" - She entered her room and urged him to come in and close the door.

_This won't take long, if it does, I have lost, _Trowa thought.

Relena went straight for her bed. She was tired, more out of stress than anything. She plopped down on it and decided tomorrow she wouldn't be wearing a dress, it was just too stressful to try to look her best all of the time. It wasn't practical and besides, the only person she ever really wore them for at first were her mother and father and later...for her "fans". After that it had been-oh, it had been Heero.

_Heh._

Trowa watched her plop down on the bed like he was nothing. She was always so non-chalant around her, so comfortable, so herself. He hated that..

Relena rolled over remembering Trowa was there and said:

"What do you need to say?"- She just wanted all of this to be over with, she braced herself

"I told you how I felt once"- Trowa said

"What? When?"- Relena was very confused

"I told you I had feelings for you a long time ago"- Trowa said

"...yes I know, but we accorded that such a thing could not come to pass"- She said and continued-"You TOLD me you had gotten over it Trowa, did you lie? Again?"

"I never told you they had left, I never said I stopped, I merely said I had them under control"- He continued - "I never lied"

"What the hell are you talking about Trowa?"- She was angry now

"Relena, do you really need me to repeat it all for you again? I said I love you, full stop, it's not something I can just hide away, something I can stop and say 'well ok she's my friend and that's all it is', I can't. I won't."- He looked at her then, with an intensity he didn't know he had. He needed her to understand, he had to make her understand.

"Get out" - Relena said - "Get out, there's the door"- She signaled towards it and Trowa kept staring at her.

"Why won't you admit that we have something?"- He got closer to her bed and Relena quickly got off of it.

"Because we don't and you are being selfish by using me into thinking so" - She had gotten all the way to the corner of her room and was not handling these news very well - "Get out Trowa, I mean it"

Trowa didn't listen to her and kept walking to where she was.

"Relena, I have had feelings for you since I told you and I never lied to you...I want to experience everything with you. Yes. Everything." - He reached out to touch her hair, Relena's heart rate was going off the charts. She was so confused, so taken back and so disappointed in herself for not realizing what could happen if she let him in. Now she was angry at herself.

"Trowa..."- His hands were intertwined between her loose strands of hair and she didn't know where he was going next.

Trowa could not quite believe he was this close to her. _Say something. You're supposed to say something now._

When the door opened with a bang, Relena pushed Trowa away from her and yelled at him "GET OUT!"

Duo didn't stop himself then "You heard the lady. Get out." - Duo put himself between them, just like that day, with Heero and her near the ocean. That day Heero was going to blow Wing.

_I keep getting slathered all over their business..._Duo thought, but no matter, he was here on a mission and that was that.

Trowa quickly returned to himself and got out of the room. Without saying a word.

* * *

**_Angst, Gundam, and Harry._**

**AN: Ok, this is the last chapter I was able to write. Bear with me, I have fibromyalgia and it's hard but I will try to keep going!**

**Reviews welcome, always.**

**By Silenci0.**

**.09**


	11. Chapter 10

Duo's hand was firmly pressed onto the chair's back.

He was waiting for Relena to get a hold of herself. It took her a good five minutes, which was surprising to him, specially knowing her as long as he had. _Perhaps the clown has left her more damaged than I thought..._- He thought to himself.

"Thank you...Duo"- She was able to squeeze out his name.

"Don't mention it Princess-er Miss Relena"- She had mentioned to him in the past how that name made her feel, perhaps Hilde had been right and he just didn't listen at times.

Relena sighed, she walked around to face Duo and sat down on her bed. "Was there something you needed?"

_Back to business I see._ Duo managed a happy smile and said "Your business is your business, I came to tell you Heero left the Sanq Kingdom"

Relena looked straight at Duo's face when she said "I suppose he must have a good reason, will I be privy to this reason Duo?" - Relena's face was cold and hard.

_Why can't they just get over it and realize they are still hung up on one another...geez_

"You know as much as I do, Heero doesn't exactly get the top prize for sensitivity" - He made a motion with his hand more out of habit than anything, and because he really did believe what he was saying. "He said he would be back"

"I was hoping he would help us once we find a way through to the other world, the world Mr. Potter is from" - Relena said, more to herself than anything, Duo made a face then.

"Eh?! You are actually thinking of going through with Zech's plan?" - Duo got a bit worried then- "I read the latest...news, plan, whathaveyou, but I have to say my vote would have come down to what you thought...or Heero, but he's gone now so it doesn't even matter does it?" - Duo laughed a little to himself and then sat down on the chair he had been leaning on.

"Relena, this kid could mess things up for good, and I mean a lot of people could die" - Duo's smile was nonexistent then - "I don't want to point it out, but even if you put an entire room with all of us in it, I don't think we would come out with a very rational answer"- He waited for her response.

"I fear the same thing Duo"- She looked at him then, with pain-stricken eyes, and Duo fleetingly recognized the reason why Heero had fallen - "What I don't understand, is how he still fights so strongly, after having seen such carnage. The type of carnage that you and I have fought so hard to avoid more of, the things he said to Noin, the things he claims are real...I still have a difficult time understanding and putting perspective to them"- She alloted time for a few breaths - "Why is he so...intact?"

Duo nodded. "I think what you mean to say, is why are we all so messed up" - He smiled, a very genuine smile "I have asked myself that many times, Hilde too, but life is just as the way you live it Relena. I am a pilot and I complete missions, we know nothing about this kid still and if you ask me, he is a liability and this mission is more dangerous than anything we ever faced in our own little corner of the galaxy" - He smiled devilishly then - "but that ain't mean I won't go if we decide to"

Relena nodded.

_You would think that would have made her have some sort of emotional reaction. She's helpless and so is Yuy...the shit I get myself into..._

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Miss Relena, I have finished my report and would like you to take a look at it, and Duo, if you are in there I would like to have a word please" - Noin seemed annoyed and with good reason, as they had both been behind a closed door and hadn't really paid any attention to it until she mentioned it.

"Trowa closed it behind him"- Relena said outloud - "do come in Noin, please"

"I rather not, I have much to do, the report has been sent to your computer" - Duo got up and walked toward the door

"Thank you again Duo" - She said

Duo looked back at her and smiled - "Nothing to thank me for, always ready to be in the service of a lady" - He whispered the last line - "speaking of which, I better hurry it up or another lady will possibly stab me, see ya!" - He hurried off and closed the door behind him.

Relena sat on her bed, unable to undress.

_Duo might be right, perhaps Harry is a liability and this is a big sodding mistake. But does that make it less inhumane to refuse to help? _

She finally snapped out of it and put on her night clothes.

As she lay in bed she replayed the events that had just transpired.

Trowa. Duo. Noin.

_I am not sure of anything anymore...and Heero, where did he go? I was counting on him if we do this...I suppose we will have to do this with the tools we have..._

Out there, in the darkness of night, the Sanq Kingdom slept. Not a restless sleep, not a restful sleep either. A lulled sleep looking for respite from uncertainty.

* * *

_Angst, Gundam, and Harry._

AN: I received a kind review and it inspired me to write. I don't require reviews to write, I had been thinking about writing now since I am mostly in bed thanks to the fibromyalgia, so here is this chapter.

Reviews welcome, always.

By Silenci0.

.10


	12. Chapter 11

_Do you even understand how inappropriate that was?!_

_I think you misunderstand me, lady, I was in there only because I was trying to make sure she was ok!_

_Look, Maxwell, you might have everyone else fooled with the happy-go-lucky attitude and the good samaritan drivel but I know your type, you're the type that waits till someone is weak and then you strike, she's vulnerable right now and if you EVER try anything I WILL come after you, Gundam Pilot or not. Let's not forget I also know a thing or two in the field._

Noin grimaced at the thought.

_What the hell is wrong with me...for all I know he was telling the truth..._

Her room was dark and cold. She was cold herself but in her depressed state she had stopped caring about temperatures.

Zechs hadn't called, he hadn't shown, and she hated him with a thousand hells. And for that matter, she also hated Duo even if he wasn't guilty, she hated all men period.

_That poor kid...to have come out here all alone from another universe and to be sent back empty-handed..._

Noin's report was througrough. The probabilty of success against these magical gundams, or whatever they were, was close to 3.223 percent, and that was with the optimal conditions.

_It would be suicide...but it's not like we haven't done that before. I know Relena will want to help and everyone else will do what she says, because all Relena ever does is 'always' right. Maybe her brother can actually listen to her for once instead of acting mute._

When the door opened, she jumped with gun in hand.

"Identify yourself"- Noin's room had the misfortune of being shrouded in darkness thanks to the forest near it. It was a quieter location within the castle, but it had its obvious drawbacks. For one, it let in very little light.

"I wish to talk, if possible" - he entered the room and sat on the bed.

"No" - her gun was still in her hand - "And if you move a muscle I WILL shoot you"

"Noin...I was a fool" - Zechs face moved into the few moonlight available, and he slowly approached Noin who was at the lower left corner of the bed - "This is for you"

He placed it on the bed. It was long and soft, with a red ribbon around it.

And it was blonde.

Noin gasped and put her gun away slowly "Zechs...your hair...no..."

When she pulled him closer by the shoulders to check, he did not resist. Noin inspected the cut, the shorter length, she knew what it meant to him. The past, his father's past, his grandfather's past. And the throne. It was more than an apology, it meant she was more important to him than his own family. His own heritage.

She took it all in, all the pain, and she realized how angry she had been, how destroyed.

And how all of that had simply vanished with the simple gift. Zech's hair on a ponytail, on her bed.

"I suppose I will have to grow mine now if I want to show gratitude" - She said, smiling for the first time in a long time

"I won't stop you" - A hint of amusement in his voice. He waited patiently to be given permission

The kiss came hurriedly but softly.

He responded well into morning.

* * *

_Angst, Gundam, and Harry._

AN: Another chapter. This one is very small but I felt it needed to end there. Finally some good news for our Noin!

Reviews welcome, always.

By Silenci0.

.11


End file.
